


Hard to Resist

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [12]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Mission Sex, PWP, Prompt Fill, Spanking, Why the hell does plot keep sneaking its way in!?, feels at the end, hooker mission, porn with a little plot, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve interrupts one of Natasha's evenings on a mission and she couldn't have asked for a better way to spend her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Finally updated this one--I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to update: I'm getting ready to move back to school, and that plus work is really draining my time to write. I'll try and crank some more out, so thank you all for being so patient and reading! Hope you enjoy! Title comes from Supervixen by Garbage

She was quiet as she sat at the bar, the cold vodka chilling the hand that held it.  The class hotel bar kept things a little on the cooler side, and she clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering as goosebumps rippled up her arms.  The thin, sequined tank top and ridiculously short shorts she’d adopted to fit the description did absolutely nothing to help her retain heat.  She hated these sorts of missions, the completely demeaning yet somehow necessary bullshit busy-work ones that barely required a brain, save to ask all the right questions in order to gain information.  What was more the snooty looks she was getting from the women around her, and the poorly disguised double takes from the men were making her want to take her revenge on the wooden bar in front of her.  

Not to mention her god-damned target hadn’t shown up--.

“Excuse me.  Can I buy you a drink?”  The voice was hoarse, gorgeous with its deep, husky tone as it hit every right nerve in her body.  She turned to see Steve, but not like she’d ever seen him.  To blend in with the high-society twits that surrounded her he’d donned a light blue pinstriped button-up and a deep grey waistcoat.  The collar was left unbuttoned, the blue tie around it loose, giving her a perfect view of his mouth watering throat and she nearly swooned as he lowered himself onto his forearm, the sleeves rolled up.  

She let a slow grin spread over her face as she looked him up and down.  “Sure you can afford me, handsome?”  She arched a brow, an open invitation.  He knew she was on a mission, knew what was going on, and the fact that he’d made it there, managed to show up at just the perfect time.  Well, what a hell of a man she had.  

His laugh was low, attracting the attention of those closest, who gave them disapproving looks.  They probably thought him a businessman, or a man in marketing.  Someone who could probably do a hell of a lot better than what she looked like.  The idea that they were all judging her, thinking her beneath them, when she’d saved God-damned New York not half a year ago made her place one hand over his, running her thumb over his knuckles.  She smirked as she sat up slightly, giving him a much better view of her cleavage, even though he knew what her breasts looked like by heart.  She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard and knew if she looked down she’d see his pants already beginning to tent.  The man had such a thing for breasts it always brought a smile to her face.  

“I think I can.  What’re you looking for?”

“Well, depends on what you want.  Drink?  I’ll go for straight up vodka, anything more than that we’re looking at seventy to start with.  One-fifty and you can have me however you want, sugar.”  She brought her lips a little closer to his, her own stained bubblegum-pink as she looked up at him through her heavily mascara’d lashes.  

“You got a place?” He asked, voice husky as he leaned closer so his lips could brush against her ear.  She barely stopped the shudder.  

Her laugh was quiet and when she pulled away her expression amused.  “Oh, first timer?  No.  You buy me a room in the hotel if you don’t want your wife to find me, or if you don’t have a wife you take me home.  That’s how this works, kid.”

He leaned in a little closer so that his breath made her hair flutter along with her heart.  God, where had he learned all this?  “And if I want you to submit completely to me, without questions?”

It was her turn for her breath to catch in her throat now, and she had to fall back on her usual stoic demeanor to keep herself in character.  “Let’s call it an even three.  I deal with safewords and limits; take it or leave it.”

“Meet me in 515 in five minutes, then,” he purred, nipping her ear.  “You’ll get half before and half after.”

“Deal.”  She smirked as she watched him walk away, hands shoved in his pockets, the cockiest smile on his face she’d seen in a long time.  She waited until he’d walked out the door, forced herself to breathe, then followed after.  He wanted to play this game?  Fine.  They could play the game.  

 

There was something different in his eyes when he opened the door for her exactly five minutes later.  His vest had been discarded and he looked halfway in the middle of unbuttoning the shirt beneath it when she knocked and he answered.  His gaze was darker, more greedy, as he beckoned her forward.  The door had barely shut when he’d already ordered her to strip.  

“Ah, ah,” she said, opening her hand and extending it towards him a little.  “Half now as promised.”  

He gave the quietest of chuckles before moving further into the suite.  It was large, plenty large for what they were going to do if he decided to go through with it, and from the dark cherry bedside table he picked up his wallet, shelled out 150, and handed it over.  She pocketed it quick before stripping herself of her short shorts, then the tank top and bra beneath it.  She knew he hated it when she wore those; he said it covered up too much of her natural beauty.  She’d just laugh.  He stepped over towards her and his hands on her hips were a little more rough than usual.  Not that she minded, especially not when he threw her down on the bed like he did.  

“You think you can get away from me that easily?” He murmured, and Nat paused for half a moment as she recognized the shift in the game.  He wasn’t going to blow her cover, but he wasn’t lying when he said he wanted her to submit to him.  Her mouth watered at the idea and she whimpered a little.  

“I’m sorry sir,” she moaned as he flipped her over to start slipping her panties down, shifting so that she was laying over his legs.  Once they’d joined her shorts on the floor his hand came down hard on her ass with a loud crack.  She yipped in surprise, whipping back to look at him in surprise, before he landed another slap on her opposite ass cheek.

“I hate seeing you hooking for other guys,” he growled.  “Even if I don’t get a say in it I still don’t like it.  So I’m going to remind you just who you belong to, Natasha.  You’ll be my good girl for me, won’t you, and do what I tell you?”

“Yes, I promise,” she whimpered as he slapped her backside again, sending sparks of pain and pleasure up her ass.  She whined quietly as he rubbed the tender skin, then slapped again in a different spot, as ever spreading out the sensation so that it rattled her heart and made her all the more wet.  It went on for quite some time, his hand metting out the judgement she’d seen on the faces of those around her at the bar.  What they would do if they could see her now, tossed over her boyfriend’s knee like some common whore, as though she really was a prostitute willing to do anything for a buck.  The idea only contributed to how wet she was, and she moaned as he stuck a finger inside her sopping wet pussy, reaching out for her g-spot and rubbing the tender nerves vigorously until he felt her tense and shudder with a loud scream.  

His cock pressed up against her stomach, hard and begging attention, demanding that she start doing something to pleasure it.  “Sir--.”

“Say my name, my girl,” he ordered with a quiet voice, shifting underneath her so that he gained some more friction against his stiff organ.  

“Steve.”  Nat gasped as she felt him twitch with the way his name sounded on her lips.  “Steve, please fuck me.  Ruin sex with anyone else for me.  Please I’m begging you--.”

“All in good time.  Remember, I want you to submit to me,” he said as he helped her get off of his lap. He didn’t bother hiding how eager he was, instead stripping his pants so that his boxers--a pair she’d gotten him for Christmas with bright white stars on a blue background could barely hold him.  She allowed herself a smile that seemed infectious, Steve joining in a moment later.  It was the last time he broke character, and when it faded he had her shift onto all fours so that her ass was just about pressed against his cock.  She couldn’t see what he was doing, but a moment later she heard the slip of his shirt hitting the floor before something silky made its way over her head.  He moved her hair so that it wouldn’t catch as he slipped the tie around her neck, then jerked hard enough to make her shout in surprise.  Steve kept the tie taut, as though holding the reins for a horse, and as he ordered her to stay up on all fours he slipped with ease into her.  They both groaned, Nat’s head tipping backwards as she felt her hands begin to tremble, even as she clenched the bedspread tighter in her fingers, her core tightening around Steve as well so that he swore while his control started to slip.  She grinned and ground her hips against his, rotating them so that he shivered behind her and pulled hard on the tie.  

“Don’t do that, my girl,” he murmured, relaxing the tie so he could thread his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and feeling how silky her hair was in his hand.  “Follow me, darling.  Let go.  Just for me.  Submit just for me.”  He ended the command with a quiet growl as his other hand took her hip and pulled her back against him so when he filled her entirely it took her breath from her chest and ripped a moan from her throat.  He praised her for that, and she had to quickly grasp the new rules, following the movement of his hips with her own so he hissed her name in pleasure.  She wasn’t far behind him.  He filled her up so perfectly, held her so tightly, the pressure against her windpipe and on her hip was just what Nat needed to keep her on that delicate edge between too much and not near enough pressure, amplifying the pleasure that coursed through her veins and mingled with her adrenaline.  Trust came to play, too, as he pulled even tighter on the tie so that she choked on her surprise, the silk closing off her airway for the briefest of moments.  As though he’d planned it, he slammed into her once more to set off her orgasm, knowing her body far better than she must have as she rasped and shouted his name, the asphyxiation blurring the lines of everything around her until--.

She gasped and shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm, her lungs filling once more with precious oxygen as her mind struggled to comprehend the fireworks that still flew just behind her eyelids, the world around her coming back with a rush of sound and heat as he pulled her back against his chest, arms wrapping around her while his hips thrust upwards jerkily, filling her so much that some of his come dripped down her inner thigh.  She couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, loving how close he was, how filthy he could be when he got it in his mind to surprise her like this, and then, as the complete opposite side of the coin, he gently laid her down on the bed and kissed his way down her abdomen until he pulled himself off of the bed and strode towards the bathroom.  How he was still standing was beyond Natasha, her legs nothing but wobbly jelly, but he came back with a cool glass of water that he pressed into her hand and a warm washcloth that he ran slowly over her body.  

“I love you,” she murmured after she’d downed half the glass of water, offering the rest to him.  He declined and smiled down at her, a secretive one that she only got to see moments like this, when it was just the two of them paying attention.  It always had the same effect, whether he was laying next to her or halfway across the room, her heart slamming into her ribs as it fought to escape her chest and present itself to him, her throat tightening in such a way that had nothing to do with him slipping a tie over it as a makeshift prop.  He kissed her deeply, laying down and supporting himself an inch or so above her so he didn’t crush her, letting his lips speak more than their words ever could, the pair sharing one soul as they laid there together.  

It certainly made the rest of the mission easier to work through.  

 


End file.
